


Your Raving Fan

by Satansfavoriteshitposter



Series: Your Raving Fan [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Customer Service, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansfavoriteshitposter/pseuds/Satansfavoriteshitposter
Summary: Brendon is Ryan's Fairy Godmother. In customer service. Enjoy! xo
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Series: Your Raving Fan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549957





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic mostly plagiarized from the book ”Raving Fans“ by Ken Blanchard and Sheldon Bowles. I had to read this book for work and the lack of character names led to my mind creating its own characters. Seriously, why does every retail store have its own version of "the owner/creator of this store wrote a book about how to be highly successful in retail" and this is required reading for all new employees?
> 
> -L

Chapter 1

***

Panic.

Palpitations and Panic.

Ryan was aware of sweaty palms and cold feet as he wandered around his new office as Area Manager. He had expected to feel the responsibility of the new job resting heavily. What he hadn’t counted on was the President’s advice.

Thinking to prove himself worthy of the new position, he had promised the President to drive for quality in his department. Total quality.

“Great idea, too narrow a focus,” the President, Pete, had told him abruptly. “Quality is how well our product works in relation to the customer’s need. That’s just one aspect of customer service. Customer service covers all the customer’s needs and expectations.”

Then he added in a quiet but firm voice, “remember, this company was built on customer service. If those others had understood that, they’d still be here. I trust you’ll do better.”

Ryan knew that “those others” were the three Area Managers who had cycled through the office before him. He also realized that “those others” had all known more about customer service than he did. He wondered what chance he had to hold the job.

The only positive thing about this panic, he thought, is that it shows I’m in touch with reality.

Ryan eased himself down into his chair. He closed his eyes and leaned back, wondering how long it might be before he too was ejected and joined “those others”.

As he thought about his future and customer service, he heard a small, attention-getting cough. He decided it must be his imagination and kept his eyes closed.

A second, louder, more persistent cough caused him to look up. At first he saw nothing, then he realized a man was sitting on the couch. A stranger wearing sport clothes and a goddamned pink tutu. Next to him, a golf bag.

“Ah, there you are!” said the stranger as if he had just discovered Ryan, who, shocked to find anyone in his office, managed to stammer, “who are you? I mean, what are you doing here?”

“I’m your Fairy Godmother,” the stranger replied seriously. Then he added brightly, “As for what I’m doing here, I’m here to show you the three magic secrets to creating raving fans. The ultimate in customer service. Also, I’d hoped we might get in a round or two of golf. The heavenly links are so crowded, you have to book at least a month in advance,” he added with an apologetic shrug, gesturing toward the golf clubs.

I’m not in touch with reality, Ryan thought. I’ve already gone off the deep end.

“No you haven’t.” said the stranger, reading Ryan’s mind. “Nothing is more real than your Fairy Godmother. You’ll want to remember that.”

“You can’t be my Fairy Godmother,” Ryan challenged, “you’re a man.” That obvious fact, he decided, was irrefutable evidence that he was dreaming.

“I know it’s a bit unusual, but I came in on the quota.”

“The quota?"

“Yes,” confirmed the stranger. “You see, Fairy Godmothering is traditionally a female job and so, under the Celestial Equal Opportunities legislation, the job has been assigned a quota. When I applied I was snapped right up.”

Ryan gave his head a sharp shake as if to drive the stranger away.

“Hi! Still here.” The stranger said gleefully, lifting his wrist and wiggling his fingers in a greeting.

“Well then, do you have a name, Fairy Godmother?” Ryan asked.

“A name? Yes, I keep forgetting about names. Here people usually call me Brendon. Let’s make it Brendon, shall we?”

“Fine. Brendon it will be,” Ryan said, wondering how he would get this nut case out of his office. “You’re here about customer service, then?”

“You could say that,” said Brendon. “Although, in another way, I am customer service. It’s all a bit tricky,” smiled Brendon. “depending on how you approach it.”

“Of course,” Ryan said in a tone of voice most people reserve to humor the very young or the very old. “So where do we begin?”

“Why, with the first magic secret of creating Raving Fans,” said Brendon, noticeably perking up. Then much more anxiously, “I don’t suppose you’d care to continue this discussion at your golf club?”

Ryan quickly seized the opportunity to move the stranger out of his office.

“Great idea. I’d love a game. Let’s go.”

Brendon, if he could read Ryan’s thoughts, gave no further sign of it. The prospect of a golf game so delighted him that he wiggled like a puppy.

“A game!” he bubbled. I haven’t played in weeks. Look, I don’t want to cause any commotion. I’ll just meet you at your car.”

Ryan crossed to his office door and was relieved to find Brendon following.

As he passed through the doorway he turned around, but Brendon was no longer behind. He did however, hear Brendon’s voice. Meet me at your car. Don’t disappoint me now.

Ryan, determined to find out what the FUCK was happening, took the elevator to his basement parking spot. There, sitting comfortably in what had been his locked convertible, now sat Brendon with the roof down.

“I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of booking a tee-off time; then I placed my clubs in the trunk and put the top down. It’s such a nice day,” said Brendon with a beaming smile.

Half in a trance, Ryan drove out of the garage and merged into traffic.

“FORE!” Brendon yelled with considerable enthusiasm as Ryan shot up the ramp onto the interstate.

“Don’t you think it’s time you told me just what’s going on around here?” demanded Ryan.

“Rotten service,” replied Brendon. “Around here, around there, around everywhere. Service stinks. Nobody gives a hoot. Rude is in. Smiling’s a sin. Nowhere is it worse than at your company.”

“I know that,” said Ryan.

“And you don’t have the slightest idea what to do about it either,” announced Brendon.

“I know that too,” Ryan replied morosely.

“Well, cheer up, dear chap! That’s what I’m here for. Now why don’t we wait tuntil we get to the second tee before we continue. Car travel isn’t something I get to do every day of the week. I love to ride on an interstate and I don’t want to miss a moment of it. Drive faster!”

Ryan was too stunned to protest. He found himself driving to his golf club as Brendon had suggested.

As they approached the first tee, a short par four, Brendon said, “I’ll see what I can do for your game.”

Brendon lifted the club in his hand slightly to point it down the fairway and then toward Ryan. He did it so smoothly and naturally, anyone watching would not have noticed anything out of the ordinary. Ryan, however, noticed both the gesture and the slight tingle he felt on the back of his neck.

Still tingling, he stepped up to the tee and hit a booming drive that rolled up the hill in front of the green and trickled onto the putting surface. When two foursomes waiting to tee off started to clap, Ryan looked almost embarrassed. He had never hit a drive like that on the first hole.

Brendon took three to reach the green. Both Brendon and Ryan two putted. While Brendon seemed happy with his one-over-par bogie, Ryan was ecstatic with his one-under-par birdie.

Ryan decided if Brendon could help him with customer service anything like he seemed to help with golf, that was great. He didn’t care if Brendon wanted to be Mother Goose. He was willing to take help wherever he could get it.

“Not Mother Goose,” he heard Brendon mutter behind him. “Fairy Godmother. I’m not crazy, you know.”

On the second hole the greenskeeper was moving pipe across the fairway and play had been halted.

“Let’s wait over there where we can talk,” Brendon suggested, pointing to a bench off by itself under a tree.

“So you’re going to tell me how to have satisfied customers,” ventured Ryan.

“No way,” said Brendon.

“No?”

“No sir-ee. A satisfied customer doesn’t count these days. Now, back when I was starting out in the service department a satisfied customer meant something. Not today. Today you need Raving Fans. You have to create Raving Fans to be successful.”

“I’m afraid I’m lost,” said Ryan.

“Of course you are,” agreed Brendon. “No reason not to be. You’re totally clued out. If you weren’t, I wouldn’t be here. Nothing to worry about. We’ll have you right as rain before we’re finished.

“Now, here it is in a nutshell. Service is so awful, customers expect to be abused. Cold food in restaurants, dirty public restrooms, late deliveries, rejected parts, lost orders, lazy stuff - it’s all normal.

“Bottom line: people expect bad goods and rude service. Give ‘em junk and they’re not surprised. Just what they expected. As long as the abuse isn’t any worse than they expected, they’ll be back for more. They’re not upset. Do a survey. Check it out and they’ll say they’re satisfied. Satisfied customers. Ha! Satisfied sheep, that’s what I call them.

“The service at your company should be so good,” continued Brendon. “Your customers are a revolt waiting to happen. They’re only satisfied because their expectations are so low and because no one else is doing any better. Your slogan should be: No Worse Than the Competition.”

The fairway had cleared. Brendon stood up and began to reach for his driver.

“That’s not a very flattering picture of my company,” Ryan said as he took his own club.

“Not much of a company from where I sit,” replied Brendon as they walked to the tee.

“What I want you to see is that just having satisfied customers isn’t good enough anymore. You don’t own those customers. They’re just parked on your doorstep and will be glad to move along when they find something better. Believe me, in your case it won’t have to be very good to be better.”

After Ryan hit a poor shot, Brendon stepped up to the tee. His drive this time was straight and long. In fact, it went farther than Ryan had ever seen a drive go on this hole.

“Wow, that was some shot,” Ryan said with genuine awe.

“It didn’t seem fair to do that on the first hole with all of your friends looking on,” said Brendon with a smile as he watched his ball drop on the fairway. “So I switched shots with you. You don’t play in the Immortal Masters for a century without learning a thing or two.”

Turning to his host, Brendon continued his comments on Ryan’s company. “If you really want to ‘own’ a customer, if you want a booming business, you have to go beyond satisfied customers and create Raving Fans.”

“Sounds great to me. How do I do that?” asked Ryan.

“That’s what the three magic secrets are all about,” said Brendon.

“Great, when do I learn them?”

“Whoa, not so fast,” said Brendon. “We’ve got weeks for that, and I’ve got time for more golf. You can just think about what I’ve told you so far and we can discuss it some more after the eighteenth hole. FORE!”

Ryan spent the rest of the game thinking about what Brendon had said. He had to admit, it made sense. Good sense.  
Service everywhere was awful. So bad in fact, he had to admit that he was too easily satisfied. His expectations were low, and his standard of what was acceptable was low. What had Brendon called his company’s customers? A revolt waiting to happen? He could identify with that.

As they walked off the eighteenth green, Brendon said, “Thanks for the game, I really enjoyed that. I know you’re anxious to learn the three secrets. Let’s hit the shower, then we’ll get started.”

Brendon led Ryan through the country club, towards the locker rooms, opening the door with a sweeping arm motion as to gesture Ryan into the showers. As Ryan crossed the threshold, Brendon gave him a swift smack on the ass.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon takes Ryan to a magical department store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost word for word out of the book, it's just That Extra™. Enjoy! xo
> 
> -L

Chapter 2

***

Driving away from the country club, Brendon directed Ryan towards West Highway and told him to park at Decaydance Mall. Brendon let him into Stump’s Department Store, a name he didn’t recognize.

It’s not often you see a local department store in a major mall alongside the big nationals, he thought as he walked up to the door.

“You’re right about that,” said Brendon, commenting on Ryan’s thoughts, once again. “There’s a reason though. Stump’s sales per square foot are nearly double the big boys’. Come on in and find out why.”

Entering the store, Ryan noticed that it was very crowded. They were greeted by a tall slender man wearing a neatly pressed pinstripe suit and a warm smile. “Welcome to Stump’s,” he said. “If I may, I’ll pin a white carnation on each of you. We have free coffee today in the Garden Court on the third floor and if we can be of service, please ask. Thank you for coming to Stump’s,” the man concluded.

“That’s some greeting!” Ryan said. “Other stores could use that system.”

“Of course they could,” Brendon replied. “All good customer service is a result of nifty systems. Now let’s go see the store!” Brendon grabbed Ryan’s hand and started pulling him toward the center aisle, almost skipping. Goddamned tutu bouncing with every step. “Your girlfriend’s birthday is next week, Time you bought her a gift…”

Ryan had been trying to decide what to buy for Keltie and wondered to himself why, if Brendon knew it was her birthday, he couldn’t tell him what she wanted.

“I know what she wants. I’m just checking to see if you know,” Brendon said with a laugh. “Go for the new Palahniuk book. That’s what she really wants. The only problem is they’re sold out until new ones arrive tomorrow. But let’s go to the book department and try to buy her a copy.”

Feeling the perfect fool because Brendon had already said they were temporarily out of stock, he walked up to the book sales desk.

“Good afternoon sir, How may I help you?” asked a saleslady with short, bobbed black hair. He noticed that, like all the staff, she wore a red carnation and a large name tag: VICTORIA.

Ryan asked Victoria for a copy of the book.

“What a great book,” she exclaimed. “I’m reading it myself right now! Unfortunately, we’re sold out until tomorrow. Will you be in the store long?”

“We’re just looking around. Probably fifteen to twenty minutes,” Ryan said looking puzzled.

“That’s plenty of time,” Victoria said. “I know a store in the mall that had some copies in the window when I passed by earlier. I’ll have a copy here for you in fifteen minutes. May I gift wrap it?”

As they left the counter Ryan said to Brendon, “I’ll admit, I’m impressed. But I bet that book will cost me an arm and a leg by the time they buy it at retail and sell it to me gift wrapped.”

“You’ll pay what they pay. To the penny,” said Brendon. “No one undersells Stump’s – and gift wrapping is free!”

Looking around, Ryan noticed a large play area with supervisors to look after children while parents shopped.

Just then Brendon announced, “There’s the escalator. The washrooms are on the second floor. That’s our second stop.”

He obediently followed Brendon and soon found that inspection was the point of the visit. “Washrooms will always tell you if a company cares about their customers,” Brendon proclaimed.

Entering the men’s washroom, Ryan came to a sudden halt, astonished by what he saw. The washroom was nicer than the locker room at his private country club. Soft lighting, rich wood paneling, and real marble counters left no doubt that at Stump’s Department Store, making customers feel comfortable was important. Beside each basin was a stack of white cloth hand towels; each shelf under the mirrors held bottles of every grooming aid imaginable. A man wearing a white coat was polishing the mirrors. The washroom was spotless.

“Looks good to me,” Brendon said, turning back towards the escalator. “Time to go. Don’t want to be late.”

“How can they afford to hand out carnations, go to other stores for books, look after kids, and have washrooms like that?” Ryan asked.

“You’d better ask Patrick.”

“Patrick?”

“Patrick Stump. The man responsible for all this. He’s expecting us,” said Brendon as he rounded an aisle and headed for the center of the store.

Turning a corner, they came on a sight Ryan would never forget. In the middle of the store floor, where all the aisles converged like a town square, was a raised platform about twenty feet across, covered in red carpet. In the center of the platform sat a large executive desk. There was no doubt who sat behind the desk. A large sign proclaimed:

PATRICK STUMP  
MAY I HELP YOU?  
PLEASE COME UP AND SAY HELLO.  
Brendon, with Ryan close behind, walked right up to the desk.

“Ah. There you are, Bren,” Patrick Stump said looking up from his papers. “And this must be the friend you were telling me about. Do sit down. Welcome to Stump’s.”

Introductions over, Ryan couldn’t help but ask about Patrick’s office. “Is this the first secret to creating Raving Fans?” he asked gesturing to the elevated desk in the center of the store.

“Not exactly,” laughed Patrick. “But in my case, it’s certainly part of it. When our store moved into this mall, I worried that I’d never get out of the office. I solved that by putting my office right out here in the middle of things. Best move I ever made.”

Brendon spoke up, “Our friend here was wondering how you can afford to give away carnations, have play areas and fancy washrooms, and on top of that send people out of the store to buy things for customers elsewhere?”

“Wrong question.” replied Patrick firmly.

“Wrong question?” puzzled Ryan.

“Absolutely wrong question,” Patrick confirmed. “The real question is ‘How can I afford not to do it?’ This is Stump’s, and at Stump’s Department Store we live the vision. The vision says, ‘Carnations and make it a joy to shop here.’ It doesn’t say, ‘No flowers, sorry we can’t help you, and don’t come shopping if you’ve got children.’”

“Glad to see you’re sticking with the vision,” said Brendon.

“Have to. It’s what I want,” replied Patrick. Then, turning to Ryan, he said, “I understand you’re interested in learning the first secret of creating Raving Fans?”

“I am,” Ryan answered simply.

“Easy enough to do,” said Patrick, reaching into a drawer and lifting out a jewelry case. Opening the case, he took out a gold bracelet with a shield in the center.

“This is the Raving Fans bracelet. The first secret is engraved on it. When Brendon taught me the Raving Fans secrets, I volunteered to present each new candidate with a gold bracelet. Your wrist, please.”

Ryan stretched his long, boney arm out across the desk and Patrick snapped the bracelet in place.

Patrick said “Read what’s engraved on the shield.”

Turning the shield up to catch the light, Ryan read:

DECIDE WHAT

YOU WANT

Ryan was disappointed with the message. Perhaps he had expected something more magical.

“You’re wondering what it’s all about, aren’t you?” Patrick asked.

“I am,” Ryan replied honestly.

“I’d love to tell you all about the secret, but Brendon has a system for teaching the secrets and we know enough to follow systems, don’t we, Brendon?”

“Right you are, Patrick. Systems are beautiful.”

“So there we are,” said Patrick. “We’d best follow the system. But in the meantime, I can tell you that the first thing you have to do is just remember what the shield says: Decide what you want. Remember, you are the source, Patrick concluded.

“Time to go!” Brendon sang out. “We’ve got a book being gift wrapped in the book department, then we’re on our way to buy groceries.”

With that, Brendon hustled Ryan off the platform amid hurried goodbyes. Brendon did pause a moment however to ask “I don’t suppose you’ve taken up golf?”

“Never touch it,” Patrick replied with a grin. “It’s addictive, I hear.”

“Ah, well,” said Brendon.

When they returned to the book department, Ryan found his book gift wrapped, and as Brendon had predicted, the price was exactly what Stump’s had paid.

“Thanks for all your help,” said Ryan to Victoria. Then, leaning slightly forward, he asked in a very serious manner, “Tell me, Victoria, why do you go to all this trouble?”

The woman answered with equal seriousness. “Well, it’s store policy to look after our customers’ needs whenever possible. Mr. Stump calls it Raving Fan Service, and he encourages us to use our own initiative. Besides, it’s fun. I used to work in another department store. It was boring work. I resented the store treating me like a stupid machine, and my bad attitude was reflected in the way I treated their customers. It’s the exact opposite at Stump’s. Now I help people and I enjoy doing it.

“I also like the feedback we get from our supervisors. We are all graded on our service to customers. The last store I worked in had mystery shoppers, but there, the only feedback we received was being dumped on by management if you didn’t do well. Here, management congratulates us when we do well and helps us when we don’t. Raises and promotions go to those who deliver Raving Fan Service. It’s nice to do a job and be recognized for it. And please, feel free to call me Vicky.” She concluded.

Ryan thanked her again before saying goodbye.

On their way out, Ryan noticed a sign by the ladies’ dressing rooms that said, NO LIMIT ON CLOTHES TAKEN INTO THE DRESSING ROOMS: OUR STAFF WILL BE GLAD TO GO LOOK FOR OTHER COLORS OR SIZES OR BRING CLOTHING SUGGESTIONS TO YOU.

“Look at that sign,” he said to Brendon. “I’ll have to bring Keltie here. It’s worth the ride. She gets so angry having to try on outfits two or three pieces at a time, then having to go out of the changing room to exchange something.”

“One customer out of a thousand steals something in a dressing room,” said Brendon. “Next day, the store puts up a sign offending the other nine hundred and ninety-nine customers, making one crook laugh as they find a new way to steal. No one ever seems to compute the cost of offending so many customers in order to slow down one crook. Dressing room limits are a blatant example of abusing customers. Now, think about the first secret and we’ll head to our next appointment.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next store Brendon take Ryan to is Just As Extra™. Enjoy. xo  
> -L

Brendon had told Patrick Stump that they were off to do some grocery shopping, and sure enough, after following Brendon’s directions, Ryan found himself turning into Saporta’s SuperMart. THE WORLD’S BEST GROCERY STORE was emblazoned on the side of the building. 

Pulling into the parking lot, Ryan noticed that huge pots filled with flowers marked each parking aisle while directly in front of his car was a valet parking booth. LET US PARK YOUR CAR. NO SENSE WASTING TIME PARKING WHEN YOU COULD BE SHOPPING AT SAPORTA’S a sign on the booth proclaimed. As he rolled to a stop by the booth, an attendant in a bright, kelly green uniform opened his door.

“Welcome to Saporta’s SuperMart,” the attendant said cheerfully. On his chest was a name tag inscribed with the name NATE. Ryan noticed a tiny gold hoop glinting in the sun in his left nostril. “I’ll park your car for you. Here’s your claim check and a list of our specials today. If you like fresh strawberries, I recommend ours. We brought in a truckload direct from the field so they could ripen on the vine rather than in a warehouse. I had some for lunch today. They were great.”

Ryan had never been greeted like that at any grocery store, much less given a list of specials along with a gentle sales pitch before he was even out of his car. 

While this was Ryan’s first visit to Saporta’s, he had heard of the store before. A neighbor came weekly. He remembered suggesting to his girlfriend that the neighbor must be crazy to drive forty miles just to go to a grocery store. Already he was beginning to understand why she did it. 

A red carpet extended from the valet parking booth to the store entrance. “I want to get some of those strawberries,” Ryan said to Brendon as they walked into the store. “That attendant certainly knew how to sell me. I love fresh strawberries.” 

“Most everybody loves fresh strawberries,” Brendon pointed out. “Not much sense in greeting customers and bragging about broccoli or turnips. Now let’s get a cart and go shopping. You’ve got your list?”

Until that moment, Ryan had forgotten that Keltie was working late and he had volunteered to grocery shop on the way home. “Thanks for reminding me,” he said as he dug the list out of his pocket and set off to fetch a shopping cart. 

The store looked like an appealing place to shop. The aisles were wide, carpeted, and brightly lit. Although the store was obviously busy, it wasn’t crowded. 

Looking good, Ryan thought to himself. Two in a row, first Stump’s, now this. Brendon must know a thing or two about customer service after all.

“Of course I do,” Brendon said with evident annoyance. “Now, go get your shopping done.”

At that moment, Ryan’s attention was diverted. “Good afternoon, sir,” said a young lady at his side. She was petite with bright, red-orange hair. “I’m Hayley and I’ll be your store adviser this afternoon. I take it from your puzzled look this is your first visit to Saporta’s?”

“It is,” Ryan admitted.

“That’s great,” she said with obvious pleasure. “It’s always fun to work with someone their first time in. Of course, you are perfectly free to shop on your own, but my job is to help you get the best value and make your shopping as easy as possible. Do you have a list?”

“I do,” said Ryan. 

“Well, if you just take a seat at my desk here, I’m sure I can save you some money and some time,” Hayley said with a smile, gesturing to a row of small neat desks, each with a computer terminal on top. 

Ryan started over to Hayley’s desk and turned to say something to Brendon, but he wasn’t there! He spotted him seated by the door having his shoes shined. He waved at Ryan. A sign above him ready: MAY WE POLISH YOUR SHOES? Under that, in large bold letters was the word: FREE.

“I bet shoeshines are popular,” Ryan said to Hayley as he sat down. 

“That was Ryland’s idea,” Hayley replied. “Most of our shoppers are women, but often husbands come along to help. Ryland suggested we give them a gift. And you’re right. It’s been popular. So popular in fact, Ryland was promoted from stock clerk to cashier. Of course, he was providing Raving Fan Service on the floor too. You have to at Saporta’s, or you don’t get promoted.

“Now if you read me your list, I’ll punch it into the computer and we’ll see what we’ve got. I’ve memorized the code number for most items in the store, so you can read the list fairly fast.”

Ryan took her at her word and Hayley’s fingers seemed to fly over the keypad as she entered each item. “That’s it,” said Ryan as he read off the last item. Beside Hayley a printer presented his list. 

“Let’s have a look,” said Hayley as she slid the printed list across the desk and turned it around so he could read it. Using a pencil as a pointer, she explained “To start with, the computer has reorganized your list. If you follow the yellow arrows woven into the carpet, the items you pass first are at the top of the list and so on until the end. Next to each item is a recommended best buy. When you have me a brand name it shows, along with the cost per unit, or per ounce, and if that’s not our best buy item, the list gives you a comparison.”

“I see that,” said Ryan as he studied the list. “But what are these items with a star?”

“Those are sale items not on your list. As you go along, the stars will alert you to good deals.” 

“Like strawberries?” asked Ryan with a smile.

“Absolutely like strawberries,” said Hayley, pointing to one of the stars on the list. Then, moving her pencil across to the right-hand side of the list, she added, “The stars on this side alert you to items with excellent nutritional value. If there are any squares – here’s one beside margarine – they warn you of items with little or no nutritional value or high fat content. The number here on the far right shows the grams of fat and the percentage of calories coming from fat. The Heart Association and the Cancer Society both recommend that overall you keep fat calories to less than thirty percent of the total calories in your diet.”

“Wow, I can see why there’s a square opposite the margarine,” exclaimed Ryan as he discovered 100 percent of the calories came from fat. 

“Yes, it’s got about the same nutritional value as engine oil,” laughed Hayley, “but I still like some on popcorn.”

As Ryan stood up to begin shopping, he asked, “Do most of your customers use this service?”

“About twenty-five percent, I’d say,” replied Hayley. “The longer the shopping list they have, the more likely they are to get our help. Those that use us, though, really like it.”

“Some of our customers prefer to enter their list themselves. That’s what those computers over there are for,” she said, pointing to several computer screen kiosks and keyboards near the entrance. 

“Now look at your list again,” she continued. “That bar code at the bottom will be read by the cash register when you leave and alert our computer that we have a new customer. Our computer will then set up a customer record account for you and keep track of your purchases every time you shop here. Soon I’ll be able to alert you to when your favorite brands are on sale, even though they might not be on your list.

“One more thing. If you wish, you can use our automated billing system.” 

“Automated billing system?” puzzled Ryan. 

“Right,” replied Hayley. “On all package goods, you’ll find a bar-code tag like this,” she continued, showing Ryan a one inch square piece of thin cardboard. “Just peel it off – it comes up easily – and drop it face up in the tray on the side of the cart. When you leave, the cashier will slide the tags into a special bar-code reader. In a few seconds all your package goods will be totaled up.” 

“That sounds great,” said Ryan with obvious approval.

“It works well and the customers like it,” said Hayley. “Next month we will be able to weigh and measure produce purchases right in the produce department and give you a tag there too.” 

“Do you run spot checks to make sure customers are honest? Seems to me they could pocket a tag,” wondered Ryan. 

“When we bag your order we pass several items over a bar-code scanner to ensure they match up. We don’t do it to catch dishonest customers, though,” replied Hayley. “We know our loss – what we call shrinkage – is far below the average for this industry. Our customers are honest. We run the random sample to ensure the equipment is working properly. That’s a comfort to both us and to the customers.”

“Good idea,” agreed Ryan. 

“We think so,” laughed Hayley. “Now, if you have any questions as you shop, every department has a manager on the floor. They’re there to help.” 

“Thank you very much,” said Ryan with genuine appreciation as he headed off for the first aisle with his new list. 

“I see you’ve met a store adviser,” said Brendon as he joined him.

“And you’ve had your shoes polished,” observed Ryan. 

“Looking great,” said Brendon, pointing down with pleasure at his gleaming shoes. Then he added, “Let’s shop!”

“After you, twinkle toes,” laughed Ryan as he and Brendon headed off down the first aisle. 

The shopping was soon finished, and Ryan found himself at the checkout stand. The computerized list had been a real help. Several times he had chosen a healthy alternative, thanks to the fat content alert, and he had picked up two other specials as well as the strawberries. The automated checkout worked well and was fast. There were no lines at the checkout stands. 

As he began to push his cart to the door, he heard a sudden cry of delight. Turning, he saw another man in a kelly green uniform jacket bounding toward them. He crossed the floor in three strides and threw his arms around Brendon. 

“Brendon, you old fairy! Where have you been? Good to see you! What’s up? Come on into the office!” All the words came rushing out at once. 

“Alex, look after this cart and bring us some coffee, will you?” Gabe called out as he ushered them into his office. “Best waiter I’ve got,” he added with a mischievous smile. 

“Don’t believe him,” said Brendon. “Alex is his brother. They’ve been teasing each other since day one.” 

“Alex entered with a pot of coffee and a sheaf of paper cups. “Here is your coffee, m’lord,” he said with a smile. “I’ll help bag groceries while you play the grand gentleman of customer service.” So saying, Alex whipped off his cap with a flourish and backed out the door bowing. 

As he watched Gabe and his brother, Ryan was beginning to wonder what was going on. It didn’t seem very businesslike to him. Nor for that matter did Patrick’s desk arrangement.

“No, it’s not,” he heard Brendon’s quiet voice beside him say. “On the other hand, businesslike businesses, as you call them, aren’t necessarily famous for customer service either. Stump’s and Saporta’s SuperMart are.”

Ryan smiled at Brendon to acknowledge the point and turning to Gabe said, “You obviously know Brendon.” 

“Good heavens, yes,” laughed Gabe. “Brendon rescued me from certain bankruptcy about eight years ago. He’s the best Fairy Godmother a guy could ever have.” 

“He’s your Fairy Godmother?”

“For eight years now. It takes some getting used to, doesn’t it?”

“It certainly does,” agreed Ryan.

“Don’t worry, It will come,” said Gabe. Turning to Brendon he said, “I take it our friend has been to see Patrick and I’m to tell him how the first secret of creating Raving Fans works?”

“As always,” agreed Brendon.

“You’ve done this before?” Ryan asked Gabe. 

“Oh yes, many times, but not half often enough. Everybody has a Fairy Godmother, but they don’t show up on a whim. You have to need them and accept them.” 

“Tell me, is Brendon Patrick’s Fairy Godmother too?” asked Ryan.

“Of course,” replied Gabe. “Patrick is a believer. He knows he needs help. Trouble is, most people don’t believe they need help. They don’t really care about customers. If you don’t care about customers, you don’t get to meet your Fairy Godmother – at least if Brendon’s your Fairy Godmother you don’t.”

“Wel, I care,” said Ryan. “At least I think I do. But the problem is, I really don’t know anything about satisfying customers.”

At that, Brendon let out a groan and rolled his eyes skyward.

“I mean about creating Raving Fans,” Ryan corrected. “Satisfied customers just aren’t good enough, are they, Brendon?”

“I’m mollified if not impressed,” grumped Brendon. 

“Don’t mind him,” Gabe said to Ryan with a friendly smile. “He arrived one day with another Godmother who told me he’s been in a blue funk about customer service for nearly a century now. But he really is a dear, aren’t you Brendon?”

Ryan could have sworn he saw Brendon blush.

Gabe continued, “Drink your coffee and think about golf. I’ve got work to do with our new friend.”

Ryan smiled and looked up at Gabe expectantly. 

“You know the first magic secret is to Decide What You Want. Are you ready to learn what to do with it?”

“I am,” Ryan replied eagerly.

“When you decide what you want, you must – create a vision of perfection centered on the customer.”

Ryan repeated slowly, “Create a vision of perfection.”

“Right. You’re the source. It’s what you want as perfection that comes first,” said Gabe. “Take note that the secret doesn’t say you have to be perfect. It tells you to imagine perfection centered on the customer.” 

“Well, I guess I can imagine anything, but I’ve got to tell you, this vision business sounds a little off the wall to me,” Ryan said dubiously. 

“It may sound that way,” said Gabe, “but it is probably the best hard-nosed business advice you’ll ever hear.” 

“That’s quite a statement,” laughed Ryan. “Tell me more.”

“Let me tell you about my own experience,” Gabe said. “I bought this grocery store a year before Brendon showed up. I had a huge mortgage and was headed down the bankruptcy drain.

“I was trying to sell produce that some days was hardly fit for the compost heap. I didn’t believe I could afford to throw it out. I was ashamed of my store and I knew I had to treat my customers better if I was going to succeed. But I didn’t know how to do it. Then Brendon showed up.

“When I learned the first secret of creating Raving Fans, I decided what I wanted. Then I went off by myself and in my mind’s eye I began to paint what the perfect grocery market would look like. I pictured exactly how the store would serve the customer. It took some time, but I worked it all out. I could see every detail just by closing my eyes. 

“I knew precisely what happened to customers. I could see them arrive. I could picture the valet parking and someone to tell them about a wonderful special. I saw store advertisers and computers helping people make the best choices to save money and eat healthier. I saw a manager for each department, always on the floor to help customers and make sure their area was perfect. I could see natural lighting in the fruit and vegetable section so people could really see what color the food was. I saw the assistance program, where young people are available to take elderly shoppers around the store to read small print on labels and lift heavier items. I saw carpet on the floor and automatic checkout stands. Lots of checkout stands, so no one had to wait a long time in line. Imagine. Stores making customers line up to pay the store money! Not at Saporta’s!

“It was all here in my head. It was a fantasy and it was perfect. Every detail was so clear in my mind that I felt as if I could reach out and touch it. It was what I wanted. I was the source.”

“That’s some vision,” said Ryan with obvious respect. 

“It was bound to be. I created the best grocery market, where anything is possible, in my head. That vision is always in my mind. I know exactly what perfection looks like so I know what my goal is. 

“Once you have a real vision, what you have to do is bring down the picture from your mind and impose it over your organization and see where the bumps and warts are. That’s what you work on.”

Gabe turned to Brendon, “How did I do, Coach? Or are you off on a golf course somewhere?”

“You did fine, Gabe. Just fine,” said Brendon. 

Ryan suddenly felt convinced that he had been told a secret that had obviously worked for Patrick and Gabe and that could work for him. “So, once I have my vision, and I compare it to the way things are, what do I do next?” he asked with excitement.

“First you need a vision,” said Brendon. “Let’s go. Time for Gabe to get back to work.”

As they said goodbyes, Gabe invited Ryan to visit again, anytime. “I’d be happy to help in any way I can.” 

Brendon and Ryan reclaimed their grocery bags and cart and headed for the parking lot. Soon, their car was brought around; they loaded the bags into the backseat and headed home. Ryan was impressed with Saporta’s SuperMart. “I’ve done a lot of grocery shopping,” he told Brendon, “but never has it been so easy and enjoyable. I saved money, too. Those sale items were a real buy. Maybe I’ve become a Raving Fan,” he said with a broad grin. 

“Naturally,” said Brendon. “Now I want you to spend some time thinking about your company and what you want.”

“Sure thing,” said Ryan enthusiastically. “Then will I learn the second secret?”

“We’ll see,” Brendon said with a laugh. Then much more seriously, “I’ll give you a call in a couple of days. Let’s have a game of golf.”

Ryan was about to reply when he realized Brendon was no longer seated beside him. The shock of losing Brendon was worse than the shock of finding him.

“I’ve lost him,” he anguished.

Not unless you give up golf, he heard Brendon’s voice say. Matter of fact, not even then. Fairy godmothers are always around when you need them. Don’t worry, I’ll call.

A great calm settled over Ryan as he drove home that night. Keltie was surprised to find he had driven forty miles to Saporta’s SuperMart, but delighted with the shopping and fresh produce. Ryan just smiled when she wondered why he had gone all the way to Saporta’s. He wasn’t ready to tell her about Brendon just yet. He needed some time to believe it for himself.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Brendon takes Ryan to see William Beckett's manufacturing plant. Real exciting stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy. xo  
> -L

The next few days at the office were unusually productive. In his own mind, he was focusing on when customers used his company’s product. While he was a long way from painting the perfect picture, he was miles ahead of where he had been in knowing what his customer service goal was going to be. 

He also knew that he had to create Raving Fans. Satisfied customers just weren’t good enough. He knew the first secret, DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT. Next he knew, he had to create a vision of perfection centered on when a customer used the product. Finally, to check out how he was doing, he knew he had to bring the vision of perfection down to the level of what was actually happening and then see where the bumps and warts were. 

One morning, several days later, Ryan answered his phone to hear a familiar voice. “How’s my chances for a game of golf?”

Ryan quickly agreed. “I’ll pick you up at noon then,” Brendon said. “Be at the front door. My turn to drive.”

At exactly noon, Ryan was waiting for Brendon. 

“We’ll have to skip golf for now,” Brendon said as Ryan got in the car. “Too much to do. Sorry about that. But all play and no work makes Brendon a failed Fairy Godmother.”

Ryan was no longer surprised at anything Brendon might do or say. He also knew there was no sense wondering about the second secret or where they were going until Brendon was ready to tell him. 

He didn’t have long to wonder; soon Brendon parked in front of a manufacturing plant. Inside the lobby, Ryan discovered numerous plaques and award certificates littering the walls. They were all from customers, and they all praised the plant for such things as quality or on-time delivery. Several were Supplier of the Year awards.

A few minutes later, Ryan found himself meeting Bill, the plant’s manager, in his office. 

He wasn’t surprised to find that Brendon was also Bill’s Fairy Godmother. But he was surprised to find that Bill, the manager of a huge plant for a large national company, admitted so readily to having a Fairy Godmother. 

“He’s wondering how you can be so matter-of-fact about having a Fairy Godmother,” Brendon announced to Bill, again demonstrating his disconcerting ability to pick up thoughts. 

“Well I don’t broadcast it to the public,” Bill confessed with a smile. “But I know you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t have the capacity and willingness to believe. So tell me, what have you learned so far?”

“I learned from Brendon that to succeed, I need to create Raving Fans. Satisfied customers just aren’t good enough.

“I also learned that I have to decide what I want, then create a vision of perfection centered on the moment the customer uses the product,” said Ryan. “If you’re willing to teach me, I think I’m ready to know the second secret .”

“It certainly sounds like you’re ready,” Bill agreed with a half-smile, glancing at Brendon.

“The second secret is the market secret. Turn over the shield on your bracelet and read what it says.”

He was sure the shield was blank on the other side when Patrick gave it to him, but when he looked he now found the second secret:

DISCOVER WHAT THE CUSTOMER WANTS

Ryan read the message. Again, he was a little disappointed. The “secret” seemed so obvious. 

“William, please enlighten my friend,” said Brendon. “Tell him how the second secret works.” 

“Delighted,” agreed Bill. “All you need to do is discover the customers’ vision of what they really want and then alter your vision if need be.”

“Hold on,” said Ryan. “If what the customer wants is to be the same as what I want, why did I bother having a vision in the first place?”

“Good question. Three things to learn,” said Bill. 

“First, unless you have your own vision, how can you understand the customers’? Imagine opening a hamburger restaurant dedicated to producing the world’s best hamburger, then trying to discuss with a customer your bacon cheeseburger without first working out what you thought that bacon cheeseburger should be? You would have a tough time communicating! The customer says it should have Roquefort cheese and an onion croissant for the bun. What do you say if you don’t have any idea what you think a perfect bacon cheeseburger is? A customer’s vision has meaning only in the context of your vision.

“Second, when you find out what customers really want, what their vision is, it will likely focus on just one of two things. Your own vision has to fill in the gaps. 

“Finally, you have to know when to ignore what the customer wants and, if necessary, tell the customer to take his vision elsewhere to be fulfilled,” Bill concluded. 

Telling a customer to take his vision elsewhere struck Ryan as pure heresy. “I mean, you don’t just tell customers to take a hike,” he protested.

“You don’t unless their vision is so different from yours that no fit is possible.” 

“This is the Raving Fan class, isn’t it?” Ryan asked plaintively. “If I go back and start telling customers to go elsewhere, I’m going to need more than a Fairy Godmother to save me.” 

“You’ll soon be able to save yourself,” Brendon assured him. “Tell the man how the rest of it works,” he said to Bill. 

“The issue isn’t telling customers to take a hike, although that might happen. The point is that customer service is as much a part of your product as any screw or bolt. 

“No one would dream of trying to design and market a sports car that was also a great off-road vehicle and at the same time served as a commercial delivery van. Yet when it comes to good customer service, those who decide to really try to give good service often aim to be everything to everybody. That doesn’t work,” said Bill. 

“I must admit, I thought that good customer service meant looking after every whim of the customer,” said Ryan. 

“Only within the window you’ve defined in your vision as your particular customer service product,” responded Bill. “I understand you were over to see Gabe. Did his staff help you load the groceries into your car?”

“Come to think of it, they didn’t. Where we usually shop, they do. That’s interesting.” 

“You were likely impressed by what Gabe did offer because within his customer service window, he strives to be the world’s best. But if you think about it, there’s lots he doesn’t do,” said Bill.

“For example, he doesn’t have rug-cleaning machines for rent, he doesn’t sell fresh fish, and he won’t develop camera film for you. Those services are all offered by some grocery stores, but no by Gabe, and yet his customers say he has better service than any other grocery store in town. If you want those services though, you have to go elsewhere. They are not part of his vision. In essence, he says ‘Take a hike.’”

“You might think his vision is deficient,” commented Brendon, “but he constantly strives to improve what he has decided to achieve. As long as customers are pouring through the store all day long, his vision isn’t deficient. Not by a long shot.”

Ryan sat quietly for a minute. As he thought about it, he had to agree that those businesses he would call service leaders performed within a well-defined window. There were lots of things they could do but didn’t. 

“So that’s why I first have to have the vision myself. So I know what my window of customer service is?” he said. 

“The customer’s vision might change your window, but if you don’t have your own vision to start with, you’ll never put the necessary limits in place,” said Bill. 

Brendon, who had been following the conversation with interest, agreed and then added, “Remember Bill’s first two points. Having your own vision before you talk to customers also puts you in a position where you can understand the customer’s vision. It also allows you to fill in the gaps between your vision and their vision, so you have a complete picture.”

“Well then, how do I go about finding out what my customers’ vision is?” questioned Ryan. 

“Good question,” said Bill. “At this company, we use a very sophisticated technique Brendon taught me many years ago.” 

Again, Ryan leaned forward to catch Bill’s words of wisdom.

“We ask them,” Bill replied. 

“Ask them?” said Ryan. “You ask them?” 

“Isn’t it a wonderful idea?” said Bill enthusiastically. “It works like a charm. We ask them, and then we listen closely, both to what they say and what they don’t say. But first, you have to discover who your customers are.” 

“Discover who your customers are?” wondered Ryan.

“Right. Take this plant as an example. Tell me, what do you know about our business?”

“Not a thing really,” Ryan admitted. 

“Here’s a quick lesson then. We manufacture metal parts that other manufacturers then incorporate into their products. For example, we make metal cases for a computer company. Now who is our customer?” asked Bill.

“I’d say the computer company, but it’s too obvious an answer,” replied Ryan. 

“You’re right. Tell me who at that company would be our customer?” 

“I guess your real customer is the buyer. The purchasing agent,” Ryan said. 

“Good start,” agreed Bill. “But everyone touched by the product is a customer. What about the engineering department that always wants to make changes in the product? And what about the production department that has to use the cases?”

“You’re right. You’ve got three customers. Buyers, engineering, and operations,” Ryan said.

“Three! If life were only so simple. What about the receiver who gets the cases on his loading dock? If you ship on pallets that are difficult for his forklift to handle, guess whose shipment gets left on the loading dock? Then there’s the accounting department that needs a special tax number on each invoice or they won’t process it for payment. That’s a customer whose vision is important too!”

“That’s a lot of customers,” Ryan said. 

“It’s getting there. Next add on the owner of the computer company, who has his own ideas. Then there is the quality control department that delights in scratching the finish with pocket knives to see how well the paint is baked on. It does begin to add up,” said Bill, shaking his head with wonder. “They are all touched by our product and they are all customers.” 

“The people who ultimately buy and use the computer must be customers too,” suggested Ryan. 

“I’ll tell the world,” agreed Bill. “We’d better be sure to have a finish on our cases that can withstand coffee spills.

“Everyone from the original purchasing agent to the end user is a customer and your vision had better include every single one of them or you’ll never create Raving Fans.”

Ryan said he now understood that just knowing who the customer was could be complicated. 

“It is, but discovering exactly what the customer wants can be difficult too,” said Bill.

“So what’s your secret of success?” asked Ryan. 

“It’s a matter of training your ear,” answered Bill. “First, you have to listen to the music as well as the lyrics. Often what people really want doesn’t show up directly in what they say. They may even say one thing and mean quite another.”

“Like what?” asked Ryan.

“Like the purchasing agent who tells you the only thing they look at is price and so you had best sharpen your pencil, but actually the real priorities are quality and on-time delivery. Like the owner of the company who says he wants a case with a unique look, but what he really wants is something as close as he can get to the encasement of the best-selling computer – without being taken to court. That’s what I mean by listening to the music as well as to the lyrics.” 

Ryan nodded his head. “I understand now what you mean. I’ve seen it happen myself, but when I’ve discovered the customers’ music and lyrics were different, it’s usually been too late. I’ll be more alert and watch for that in the future,” he promised. 

“There’s more,” continued Bill. “Next, you need to learn about the two traps of customer listening.” 

“Two traps?” queried Ryan.

“Well, there are really three,” laughed Bill. “but I’ve already told you about the first one: customers saying one thing and meaning another. That leaves two: ‘Fine.” And silence.”

“Where do we start?” Ryan asked. 

“With silence,” replied Bill. “Tell me, have you had any bad customer service experience lately?”

“Does Brendon like golf?” Ryan replied with a laugh. “Would you like to hear about the rotten service and cold dinner I had last week?”

“What I’d really like to hear about is what you did.”

“I ate the cold dinner. I was hungry,” said Ryan.

“Did you complain? Demand to see the manager?”

“No, I didn’t. I was so fed up I didn’t even fill out the customer service card that was on the table.” 

“I react the same way,” Bill replied. “I never fill out those cards when I’m unhappy, and I rarely complain to management. Why not complain? Simple. I don’t believe it does any good.” 

“You’re darn tootin’ it doesn’t do any good,” said Ryan. “Waste of time and a waste of ink. I bet that restaurant wouldn’t even read the card, much less do anything about it. If they did care, they wouldn’t have cold food to begin with!”

“Let that be a lesson to you, then,” exclaimed Bill.

“A lesson to me?” said a perplexed Ryan. 

“Yes, you. Learn that silence is a message and usually it’s not a good one.” 

“Ah. I see what you’re getting at,” said Ryan. 

“Next lesson then. I’ll stick with restaurants. Even worse than silence, how often have you left a restaurant where there was a problem with the meal or service and when the hostess at the door asks how everything was, you say ‘Fine.’?”

Ryan smiled and nodded his head. “You’re right. I almost always say ‘Fine.’”

“Exactly. Past experience has taught us people don’t care – or they don’t want to make a fuss – so why bother? Customers assume no one really wants to know what they think,” said Bill. 

“You’re dead right,” said Ryan. “Last week we received a shipment of supplies that were two weeks late. Before we even opened the boxes I knew our quality control department would reject about eight percent. The salesman who looks after our account was in to see me yesterday and I didn’t complain. I don’t think our supplier cares much. But I should have said something. If our customers treat us the same way I treat our suppliers, we’ll never get any feedback.” 

“You’ve got it,” said Bill. “When a customer complains, you know you’re hearing the truth. Listen to him. When a customer is a Raving Fan and is enthusiastic, listen to him too. But when a customer is silent, or says ‘Fine’ with a smile, you have to really perk up your ears. You’ve got a problem. If nothing else, that customer isn’t a Raving Fan.”

“What you’re saying,” said Ryan, “is that I’ve got to listen hardest when the customer isn’t talking.”

“You’ve got to listen hard all the time. Just don’t lighten up when the customer smiles and says ‘Fine’ or if the message is silence,” replied Bill. 

“So how do you listen to silence?” asked Ryan. 

“Well, to start with, you recognize that ‘Fine’ or silence is a message in itself and you start asking more questions. Sincere questions.” 

“Sincere questions?”

“Of course,” said Bill. “Remember, past experience has taught customers that chances are you don’t really want to know what they think and feel. If they are going to open up, you have to first gain credibility.”

“I guess that can be tough to do,” observed Ryan. 

“It can take a while,” agreed Bill. “But if you take the time to get a conversation going, customers will sense you’re serious and will respond. The first thing, though, is to know enough to realize that ‘Fine’ or silence is an important message.”

At that moment, Ryan happened to look out the window of Bill’s office. The sky had clouded over and it had started to rain. 

“Good thing we didn’t go golfing after all, Brendon,” he said. “That rain wasn’t forecast.”

“No reason not to keep hard at work,” said Brendon.

“Just in case it clears up and there is time for a round of golf later?” Bill suggested with a knowing smile.

“Well,” replied Brendon, lapsing into a mischievous grin, “it would be foolish to waste the sun that is due back in forty-seven minutes. I suggest we hurry on. It will take us a good thirty minutes to get to the golf course from here.” 

“I’m glad we’re nearly finished,” Bill said to Ryan. “Keeping Brendon from the first tee requires a man braver than I.” 

“Braver than me too,” laughed Ryan. “But before Brendon and I play golf, tell me, once I’ve listened to the customers and discovered their vision, how do I fit that together with my vision? Seems to me that could be pretty complex.” 

“Another good question and exactly the topic I want to discuss,” said Bill. “You don’t have two complete visions and then try to make one. It comes together bit by bit. You may have a pretty good idea of your own vision, but you’ll likely only discover the customers’ in small nuggets. These you fit into your vision or reject.

“For example, when I took on this plant, I had a vision of what I thought perfection was. I could close my eyes, lean back, and walk around in my mind. I created a movie in my head and I actually could step in, walk around, and see what was happening. Customers weren’t just buying the product, they were coming to us with problems, and our team was finding solutions for them where our competition had failed. Instead of just suggesting improvements or doing a drawing, we surprised them by making prototypes to show exactly what we could do.

“I had a pretty complete vision before I started to talk to customers. Then I found out that customers didn’t have complete visions. A lot of them were just zeroed in on two or three things. One customer I remember was a fanatic about the way we painted his product.” 

“So all he cared about was painting?” Ryan questioned.

“It wasn’t all he cared about, but that was his focus. He just didn’t worry about the rest. He is quite typical. Most customers have a focus. You have to find that focus and then mine it for information. As you uncover the customer’s vision one bit at a time, it’s easy to either work it into your own vision or reject it.” 

Ryan nodded his head in understanding. “Come to think of it, I know exactly what you mean by customers having a narrow focus of what they want. My seven-year-old nephew didn’t like the macaroni and cheese at the hotel we stayed at last summer. Noticing this problem, our waiter told him, ‘If you come back for dinner here tomorrow, I promise that I will have the same macaroni you have at home if your mom will just tell me how she makes it.’

“The next night, the waiter greeted him with ‘I have your macaroni and cheese for you tonight.’ They had gone out and bought the same brand my sister makes for him at home. In fact, the waiter brought the box to show my nephew. That restaurant owner had happy children and parents in his customer service vision,” concluded Ryan. 

“Great story,” said Bill. “It illustrates an interesting truth about customer visions. Often, the narrower the focus, the more important that vision is to the customer. If you want macaroni just the way Mom makes it at home, no compromise is acceptable.” 

“I’m beginning to appreciate the importance of the customer’s vision even if it is narrow,” said Ryan. 

“The immediate vision may be narrow, but customers care about everything,” said Brendon. “It’s just that most of them haven’t thought through their whole relationship with you, only some specific areas. Because customers are often so focused on a specific priority, it’s easy to match up what they want with that area of your vision. But first, you have to discover what they really want. 

“To discover what they really want, you have to listen to the music as well as the lyrics. We’re right back where we started. We’ve covered it all,” added Brendon as his gaze drifted to the outside window where the rain had ended.

“And speaking of listening to the music, I hear the Eighteen-Hole Symphony playing. I think we have time for a game,” Brendon said brightly. “If we’re all finished here, we may as well be on our way.” 

Before they left, Ryan asked Bill one final question, “Tell me, do you somehow keep track of how you’re doing with customer service and tie raises and promotions to that?”

“Of course, Bill replied. “We have a Raving Fan Index we measure monthly for every department and every person working here. We talk to customers and use internal benchmarks like re-work or on-time-delivery scores to put the index together. Everyone who works here knows who their customer is. Usually it’s the next person in the chain to get their work, be it product or paper. But sometimes our people might have several customers, both internal and external. Their Raving Fan Index is tied directly to their own customer base and that counts heavily toward both raises and promotions.” 

“Interesting,” replied Ryan.

“And profitable for both the company and the workers,” said Bill. 

“If you don’t look after your people, they won’t look after your customers,” said Brendon. “And when they do, if you say thank you and reward them, they’ll do it again and again.” Brendon said.

Their business concluded and the duo departed. As they reached Brendon’s car, the sun broke through the clouds. Ryan suggested that perhaps the reason they’d gone directly to see Bill was that Brendon had somehow known an unforecasted rain would be passing through. Brendon didn’t reply, but smiled and gave a slight shrug of protest as if to say, “Who? Me? How could you even think such a thing?”

***


End file.
